


Begging On Your Knees

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fanart, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please enjoy leave a comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Begging On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Handle:** DepressingGreenie#1177
> 
>  **SHORT PROMPTS:**  
>  **1.** Capwolf + Vampire Tony  
>  **2.** Tony looking after a hurt/injured Steve.  
>  **3.** Steve getting absolutely pampered by Tony.
> 
>  **LONG PROMPTS:**  
>  **1.** Sex pollen within an established relationship. Steve gets sex pollened somehow (mission, magic, science, serum + chemical, etc.) and Tony is called in to help him ("Tony, come get your BF/Husband, he's humping the walls"). And they just have some consensual fun together with Steve being all Sex Pollened.  
>  **2.** Arranged Marriage. Maybe Stony needs to get married to free Steve from the US Government/Military who owns him thanks to Project Rebirth. Or a fantasy/medieval AU with King Tony and Prince/or/Knight Steve. Just something tropy with arranged marriage, please. I'd love to see Tony be terrible to Steve at first and learning/improving, and being all soft with Steve 🥺.  
>  **3.** Steve having to hide his designation (Gov didn't want Captain America to be an Omega). Somehow Tony finds out Steve is an Omega. Hurt/Comfort + Get Together? 
> 
> **DISLIKES:** (SFW) Kidfic. HydraCap. Cheating. High school AU’s. Apocalypse. Time Travel. Omega Tony. Soulmate AUs. Tony Whump. Civil War Discourse or even just ANYTHING to do with Civil War, DON'T even hint at it please 😖. Anti-Tony or Anti Steve. Character Bashing. Steve only cares about Bucky type stuff. Whoobified Characters (particularly Tony). Dark!Steve or Evil!Steve. Howard Stark's parenting being a theme. De-Ageing. Peggy Carter is Tony's Godmother. Bucky killed Tony's parents (just make it a world where that didn't happen, please.)  
> (NSFW) Underage. Rape/Non-con. Age Play. Daddy Kink. Watersports/Pissplay. Scat. Humiliation. Tickling. Bottom Tony. Sub Tony. Twink Tony.
> 
>  **Other:** I adore works that focus on, or involve in someway, the serum causing issues for Steve, especially in terms of healing. (eg. Sedatives and pain meds don't work on Steve. Steve having unanesthetized surgery. Healing wrong because he heals too fast.) I have a page that goes into all my headcanons/fave things to do with this [right here](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/Injured_Steve) if you are interested in checking it out 😃. I don't mind Violence/Gore/Injury or Body Horror. I also love works that focus on Steve's PTSD/Depression/Anxiety.  
> Some other things I love are: Secret Relationship. Identity Porn. Miscommunication. Armour Kink. Tentacles. Little Spoon Steve Rogers. Accidental Confessions. Avengers as Family. Artist Steve. Steve being portrayed as intelligent. Steve messing with the Press and peoples presumptions/perceptions of him. Stony gardening together. Lingerie. Collars.  
> For further likes you can visit my [likes/dislikes page](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/Trope-Likes--Dislikes).
> 
>  **Treats:** Chickens. Secretary birds. Gardening (I'm particularity fond of: food gardening, native Australian food plants, Food Forests, cottage style gardens, and heirlooms plants). Dragons/Wyverns + other mythological creatures. Snakes with arms or hats... or both. Puns. ...also anything to do with any of my fanworks.
> 
> 💖


End file.
